Romano's Top Secret Christmas Operation!
by ramennoodlesoupo
Summary: Christmas brings a change of character


For the Secret Santa Spamano Event on tumblr. I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Romano blinked, the bright sunlight slipping through the curtains he swore were fully closed when he went to sleep. The beginnings of a headache were already there, and he knew that by the end of the day he would have a full-on migraine.

He yawned and stretched as much as he could without waking the other body in the bed. It was Christmas after all, and even with the usual warm climate in Spain's place, there was a blanket of snow outside, and the man with an arm slung over Romano's waist was the thing providing the most heat other than a small space heater too far away to make much of a difference.

The other stirred and pulled Romano closer, allowing the Italian to feel Spain through the front of the man's pants. 'What a pervert,' he thought, but decided not to let himself become too irritated by the natural thing. He had decided approximately half a month ago that today he would try to be polite. It was be a stretch, he knew, but not indomitable. He had been worse than usual the past days, to make today's lack of insults and defensiveness (as much as he could) more apparent. He hoped this Christmas would be nice for Spain.

"Buenos Días, Romano," came from behind him, followed by a kiss on the back of his neck. Little things like this always made his heart race, and he tensed up just a bit, ready to lash back. He gripped the sheet and swallowed it back.

"Buongiorno." he rolled to face Spain and pressed his lips into a determined line before kissing his nose, pulling back, and looking away, a small blush across his face. He felt a hand on his cheek and redirected his attention to the Spaniard.

"You're so cute." and like that, the hand was gone and Spain was sitting up and stretching, causing a cool blast of air to hit the other who sat up as well, holding back a mildly irritated huff. He took a deep breath, reminded himself that things could be much worse,-in fact, this was a very nice way to wake up- and leaned on the man next to him.

* * *

His headache was full-blown, and he fumbled through the keys before he walked through the front door, having spent the past few hours with Spain, his brother, Germany and Prussia. It was a tradition at this point for all of them to get together on Christmas, so he didn't mind it so much. However, it was still annoying when things got too loud. His determination to be polite only increased the level of his headache, and he wanted nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep.

An arm around his waist and a small peck on the lips reminded him of his guest. Romano smiled halfheartedly, his migraine too bad for him to really feel so okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spain asked, looking the other square in the face.

"Sì, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been acting strange today. I'm worried."

"It's Christmas," Romano argued, "you shouldn't worry."

"It's my job to worry about you, Italia."

"I'm taller than you now, so you don't have sh-" he began, before catching himself. "I mean, you don't have anything to worry about, I can take care of myself."

"Ah! See? There!" Spain shouted, pointing an accusatory finger. "You were going to say I don't have shit to worry about, right? But you didn't! Why is that!?"

"I'm going to bed," Romano trudged towards the stairs, embarrassment now creeping up on him. A hand landed on his shoulder, the pressure enough to stop him but not necessarily enough to hurt. He tried to shrug it off, but to no avail. He was soon face-to-face with a determined-looking Spain.

"Please tell me why you're acting so strangely. Everything you've done today seemed strained. Do you not feel well?" A ball of anger rose, and Romano bit his lip to keep the hot, angry tears from flowing. Pure, unadulterated frustration only made things worse, and the two things churned in his stomach enough to make him feel sick. Was it so odd that he was polite? What a horrible thing to say.

"I just wanted you to have a nice Christmas. I figured you'd have a better one if I wasn't so like...me. Excuse me for trying to give you that." He again tried to shrug off the hand, its grip having loosened enough to be just sitting on his shoulder. Though suddenly there was a pair of arms around him, and he gasped in surprise.

"You didn't need to do that. I like you just the way you are." A small kiss was placed to his temple, and Spain pulled back, wet marks on his shirt from Romano's tears he didn't know had escaped. How long had he been crying? Damn.

"Let's go drink something, it's still Christmas after all!" Spain chimed, a smile on his face.

"I have a headache."

"Ah, well then, we can go to bed or-"

"So I don't want you complaining your ass off if you pick the wrong wine. I'll get it."

"¡Muchas Gracias!"

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
